In the Eyes of a Serpent
by Tabletop Terror
Summary: Death City is all Kaity Alistair has known. She doesn't know why people stare at her weirdly. Maybe it had something to do with the voice in her head telling her to do the worst in a situation. Maybe it had to do with her magic, or that she doesn't have a weapon. Its her first year at DWMA and she wants to find out all the secrets that were hidden from her. .:All pairings OCxOC:.
1. Prologue

**Hi readers! I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing for you guys. Just an FYI, the story might be a little fast paced, but not too fast I hope?**

* * *

**Lets begin!**

**.:Prologue:.**

"Sir,you called?" a short girl asked the tall man who was enveloped in shadows.

"Yes," the man spoke in a deep, monotone voice. "I need you to go check out a kishin disturbance in Paris."

"Oh, of course." the girl bowed and smirked._ Hear that Soul? Another mission in Paris!_

"Good luck, Scythe Meister Maka Albarn." the shadowy figure wished her luck and Maka left the Death Room to get ready for her flight to Paris.

**.:24 hours later:.**

Maka was sitting on her flight back to Death City. Her partner was asleep in the seat front of her. She was amazed at how unfazed her partner can be after they killed the kishin. She looked up to the ceiling of the plane, then back down to the girl that slept in her lap. Maka let out a sigh and turned to the window on her right. She fogged it up with her breath and started writing a set of numbers with her gloved hand.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door," she whispered while writing the numbers on the window, and a familiar face popped up. "Scythe Meister Maka reporting."

"I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yes, but there were a few complications, Lord Death."

Death nodded for her to explain the situation.

"Well, the kishin had burned down several houses and stolen the souls of the people living there long before Soul and I showed up. It was in the process of burning down another house when we got there. The only people living in that house was a mother and her three-year-old child. We weren't able to save the mother. She had already inhaled too much smoke, but we were able to save the child," she said, gesturing to the sleeping girl on her lap who started to stir and awaken.

Death looked down to see a small girl with short,spiked blonde hair that had two locks of hair longer than the rest twisted over her chest. His eyes widened as she looked up to him with curious, yellow eyes with slightly slit pupils. "M-Medusa?" he gasped.

"That's who I thought of, too, at first," she nodded in agreement. " Her name is Kaity. She doesn't have a last name – for all I know, at least – and she's only about three-years-old. To lose her mother at this age..." Suddenly, Maka's face lit up. "We could train her as a meister-"

"Once you get off the plane, come to the school as quickly as possible. Don't forget the girl," he said sternly,still staring at Kaity who was attempting to sit upright.

"Whatever you say, Kiddo~!" Maka replied jokingly, trying to lighten his mood.

He looked a little angry. " I told you not to call me that anymore. I'm a full reaper now!" Maka laughed and looked away from the window to see her partner slightly stirring from his sleep.

Kaity was now wide awake in Maka's lap, staring intently at the window. "Ooooooooo~!" Kaity was now reaching up to the window and put her hands all over it just to see everyone's reactions.

"Gah!" Maka exclaimed, pulling her from the window and setting her down in the seat next to her.

The image rippled and disappeared. Kaity started giggling, and Maka couldn't help but sigh and start playing with Kaity to keep her entertained.

**.:2 hours later:.**

Maka opened the door to the Death Room and walked in, holding Kaity's hand with Soul falling asleep at the entrance. As they walked down the guillotine hallway, Kaity started giggling at the bright blue cloudy,sky and sandy ground with black half-crosses sticking up from the ground. The room seemed to go on forever.

"We're here, Lord Death," Maka bowed and Kaity was still laughing like mad.

Two girls sitting on the couch wave to Maka and Kaity as they walked in. "Welcome back, Maka," Death nodded in her direction and a little boy stuck his head out from behind his father's shadowy cloak.

"Daddy, who're these people?"the little boy asked his father.

"Carter, this is Maka Albarn," he said, gesturing to Maka who was currently playing with Kaity.

"Daddy, I know who _she_ is but who is the little girl?" Carter questioned curiously.

"This little girl's name is Kaity," Maka replied to Carter.

Carter slowly walked over to Kaity. He then sat down next to her and started to tickle her. They were both laughing quite a bit, but Kaity the most. As Carter was playing with Kaity, Maka and Lord Death were deep in conversation.

"Sir, we could turn her into a meister. She doesn't have to know why she looks like this. Maybe one of us should take her in. I don't think I could trust anyone else to take her in," Maka said, with her back to the two children so she was facing the large mirror in the back of the room.

"I agree. And since I have already prepared for her arrival, I will take her in as my daughter. She doesn't need to know what happened to her birth parents...Yet..." he agreed, facing the same way as Maka. The image on the mirror was of Kaity's once large house. Now a pile of ashes.

"Yes," Maka nodded, tension thick in the air. The only people who seemed to notice were the twin weapons sitting on the couch to the right of Maka and Lord Death."You'd better go get Kaity settled in your manor, then. And don't forget to explain the situation to Carter and why he'll be having an adopted sister for as long as he lives."

Lord Death turned around, the shadows of his cloak swishing around him. "Son, grab your things. We're going home," he said, using shadows to pick the two children up from their play session. "We will talk once we get home." He let the two kids down as his two weapons stood and stretched.

" 'Kay dad." Carter said, picking up a bag at the edge of the white floor they stood on. Maka watched his father as he picked up Kaity and put her piggy-back style around his neck. Soul was now awake and just standing.

As the four people left the room, Maka accidentally used her soul perception to look at Kaity's soul. She immediately gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. _'What's going on? Her soul is normal but there was something interrupting my view. A witch's soul protect? No...'_

She finished that thought. _'A pure witch's soul hiding from view.'_

**.:Prologue End:.**

**Hi again! I planned for this to be uploaded on the fourth but I was incredibly busy so I could finish it and put it up. Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I hope to get the first chapter up soon. Please review~!**

**-Shouran**


	2. Kaity

**Hi again~! Here's the official first chapter. Just so you understand, this takes place 20 years after the original SE series. And don't be afraid to ask anything, but some things I can't answer. Let's hope this chapter is longer than the last.**

**Just an FYI, this chapter has swearing!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**.:Chapter I:.**

I sat straight up in my bed, a thin layer of sweat covered my face. I looked around the familiar room I've known since I was young. Dark gray walls, nearly black, with yellow arrows stretching across the room in an odd pattern. I found comfort in the yellow arrows for some reason. They felt familiar.

As my breathing slowed, I checked the clock. _7:15? Too early- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND. It is 7:15...A.m...And what is today? _I pondered when reality struck me. _OH GOD! Today is my first day of school at DWMA! And I'm LATE!_

"Yo, Kai!" Carter called from outside of my door. "Do you wanna be like dad and be an hour late on your first day?"

"Lemme get dressed first!" I screamed in reply.

"Fine! Just don't forget those pupil modifying contacts, okay? People would freak if they saw how much your eyes look like a cat's," he pointed out. I just hissed in reply as I grabbed a black hat with a yellow arrow pointing up on the left. I rushed into the bathroom connected to my room after grabbing a tight-fitting bra, a midnight blue tank-top, a baggy black t-shirt with a white X on the center of the back,and black dress pants with a yellow belt. When dad took us out shopping, the voice in my head told me to pick this outfit. It is quite comfortable, I must say, but dad was sort of hesitant about buying it.

_-Flashback-_

_ 'Hey! Kaity! Pick this hat!' the translucent image of a woman with spiked blonde hair and a braid hanging over her chest was pointing to a black hat with a yellow arrow pointing up on the left side. I sighed. This was the tenth item of clothing she picked with a yellow arrow. She was a little helpful when it came to these things, but it was too frequent._

_ Looking around to see no one in hearing range, I leaned over to to the woman and whispered to her, "Please be quiet!" The woman frowned. "Fine, if I pick at least one outfit of your choice, will you shut up?" She nodded and smiled. Sighing, I started walking around again, picking the clothes she suggested and I liked the most. I went to go find Carter and father to tell them I was going to try the outfits on._

_ It was finally quiet, since the woman vanished. The only sounds I heard were from my black dress shoes clacking on the hard ground. After finding Carter, I told him and went off to the dressing rooms, clothes in hand. Soon after, I had decided on actually getting all of the outfits. They were all comfortable and baggy, much to my surprise. 'Seems like that woman can be helpful sometimes.' I thought._

_ I finally caught up to Carter. He was standing with father. "Hey dad," I smiled up at him," I've picked a few outfits." I showed him the clothes. He was silent ,as if he wouldn't approve, then finally smiled down at me and nodded._

_-Flashback End-_

As I was putting on my pants, I grumbled a few curses at Carter for giving me the gray contacts today. I HATE the gray ones. Begrudgingly, put in my contacts and shoved my twisted locks of hair into my hat, which made me look more male.

I slipped into my black dress shoes, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs to see Carter holding his own bag, and two plastic containers. I stared at his silky smooth,black hair. His pale skin. His beautiful golden eyes- Wait just a fuckin second. Why was I fantasizing about him? That would be incest!

I took my plastic container and stuffed it in my bag, then checked my watch. _Okay..7:45...15 minutes before I make the same impression as dad._

"Hey Kai? Kaaaaaaaiiiiii. Kai, lets go?..." He paused. "...You asked for it...KAITY ALISTAIR ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he screamed in my ear and I jumped back and clutched my ear.

"What the HELL Carter!" I screamed

"IT'S TIME TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed back.

"OKAAAAAAAY!" I screamed back and walked out the manor's door angrily.

We walked to the school in silence, and suddenly he asked me a question I could not answer. "What's up with you Kaity?"

My stomach grumbled as if answering him so I didn't have to. Carter laughed and handed me an already peeled orange. " Eat it. With that, your tiny stomach should last until dinner time."

"Wanna bet it?" I asked him, chewing on the orange with my sharp canines. I held out my fist to seal the bet and we fist bumped.

"Ten dollars you last until dinner," he bet.

"Twenty I don't," I smirked and turned my attention back to the academy that was slowly closing in. Behind me, Carter sighed.

"It's eight 'o clock," he breathed and I tripped, scraping my elbow.

"Crap," I whispered as we finally entered the school. _At least there's no one around to see my failure..._

Readjusting my hat, we walked to our classroom. _Class Crescent Moon, right? _I asked myself, checking the paper with my information.

"Yes, we're in the right place, Kai," he said, as if reading my mind. I sighed and slowly opened the door.

The sight was quite amusing. A woman standing in front of the chalkboard trying to get the class's attention while the students were just chattering away. The woman turned towards us with a relieved look. "Thank goodness you're here Carter," she smiled at Carter behind me. The woman was wearing a pink, knee-length dress with sleeves and an odd headset that looked like a pair of silver bat ears. "Can you please help calm down the class?" she pleaded. I noticed that her lips barely moved when she spoke, yet her voice was quite loud. Probably amplified by the contraption on her head.

I heard Carter sigh and take a deep breath. "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed, and all the students turned their heads with wide eyes to see the him standing at the doorway, breathing heavily. Then, all the students turned to look at me. I felt really uncomfortable under all their gazes. The girls gasped and the boys looked at me curiously.

"Ms. Madeline! Is he the new student?" a girl called from the back of the classroom. Me? A guy? They must have thought wrong!

The teacher nodded and signaled for me to come up to the chalkboard and write my name. I obliged. "You can call me Kai Alistair," I waved to the class, and I didn't bother to write my full name. Most of the girls started fangirling and the boys just sat there, not fazed at all. I decided to sit in the empty seat next to Carter and the lesson went on.

After class, everyone was crowding around my desk, asking me silly questions like, "Do you have a girlfriend?" or " Are you a weapon or meister?"and "Why do you wear a hat?". I tried to give as truthful answers as possible while still letting everyone think I'm a guy. If Carter didn't like the idea, I would break all the girls' hearts and take my hat off. Simple as that.

Finally, it was lunch time. I was moderately hungry, but surely I couldn't last until dinner. "Hey Carter," I said.

He stared at me as we walked to the cafeteria."What?"

"You owe me twenty bucks."

**.:Chapter I End:.**

* * *

**Hi again!**

**Guys.**

**This chapter is a result of me listening to Ellie Goulding all day.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review~!**

**-Shouran**


	3. Carter

**Hello readers!  
****Lets delve deeper into my characters' minds, shall we?  
****Carter has a potty mouth (****ﾉ ****ಠ****益****ಠ****)****ﾉ**

* * *

**.:Chapter II:.**

**Carter**

Kaity asked me something interesting at lunch yesterday. It was quite an odd question and I didn't know if I should answer yes or no, yet despite my doubts, I nodded my head. Now, I'm starting to regret that decision. Why does she wanna pretend to be a guy just because she thinks it'll be fun? Sometimes I feel like I really am older than her. Wait a minute. I AM! Now I'm glad I gave her those damned gray contacts.

I sat on the couch, waiting -once again- for Kaity to get her damn ass out of bed. It's already 7:00.

7:15...

7:29...

" Okay that's it. Time to get up 'lazy mcbutt pants'," I mumbled angrily as I stomped over to her bedroom. Knocking on the door as loud as I can, I screamed, "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" I heard a loud crash, and a bump following.

She opened the door groggily. Her hair was visibly unkempt,a hat slumped halfway off her head, and striking silver eyes glared at me._ Slept in her contacts_, I deducted. She must be so angry at me! Pffft! Now she has to wear gray contacts for the rest of her life! I note that she probably figured that last night when she slept in them. She suddenly lunged at me, her hat falling off as she tackled me.

"What the FUCK CRATER!" she screamed as she clutched my neck, the black half line around it covered by her hands. As I choked, I shoved her off with my feet so she would calm down. She sat on the ground, her face red and her breathing rough.

"Kaity, are you sure about this?" I asked her, obviously talking about her crazy idea. She just grunted, grabbed her hat, and walked back into her room to change within the twenty-five minutes we had left.

…

We hadn't conversed much since we got to school. People were still crowding around her desk, boys and girls alike. It was quite annoying since people were behind me, in front of me, on my desk,etc. I don't get why people are so interested in Kaity. _Maybe because she's different? Yea probably that-_

I was about to finish that thought when I saw a girl with a hair color of fallen autumn leaves. She had a slight tan and had lonely purple eyes. She was leaning against the wall next to the door with a taller boy with short, red hair and distant, bright blue eyes. They were the only ones not crowding around Kaity. Besides me, of course. They had an odd air of loneliness.

I felt kind of sorry that everyone just decided to rush over to Kaity and completely ignore them. They probably didn't have much interest in her anyway. I felt sorry and stood, pushing my chair back as I stood. It made a noise so loud that everyone – and I mean EVERYONE – was staring at me with quite shocked expressions.

"Kai," I said, "we're leaving." She stared at me with wide eyes. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the exit as she clutched onto her hat. I was pretty much dragging her out and I saw the pair of people leaving. They were heading to the music room that was rarely used anymore, since this is a fighting academy. I had a slight interest in the piano, so I just came up with the excuse that I wanted to calm my nerves. And play some piano music, of course.

Walking up to the door of the music room, I could hear a violin and flute. They must enjoy music then, too.

Ignoring Kaity's protests, I lightly pushed on the door and twisted the knob. I opened the door slowly, and as I fully opened the door, the girl with auburn hair stared at me with eyes wide with disbelief. I casually waved and let go of Kaity's hand, letting her fall to the ground with a loud thump. She cursed and sat on one of the chairs lining the room, shutting the door behind her. She scowled at me. Both people were now staring at us, both of curiosity and befuddlement. I simply shrug it off, pulling up the sleeves of my suit.

Ignoring the teens' gazes, I sat on the grand piano's bench and took off the cover on the keys. By now, even Kaity was staring.

"Sir," the girl with the lonely purple eyes asked, "what are you going to play?" Her voice was soft but firm. She wasn't hesitant about her words and she held her gaze. Quite my type, I must say. I just shrugged in reply.

"I don't know, really," I sighed, and just tapped a few notes, turning it into a song. It was sorrowful song which had a sad story to go along with it. My father taught it to me before Kaity was old enough to talk and do things herself. Those were the happy times.

I could feel the sorrowful wavelengths pierce my soul. All but one; Kaity must have fallen asleep. I lost my concentration and my finger slipped, pressing the wrong key. I stopped suddenly, and slumped down. "Dammit," I mumbled. " I can never get that right."

Auburn, as I'm calling her now, walked over to me and placeed her hand on my shoulder, smiling. "Give it another try." This time, she's sitting at my side, smiling at the piano keys while I played the complicated piece.

It was calm. No one tried to barge in and see the source of music, thus ruining the mood. Kaity was sleeping calmly, Auburn's partner also probably fell asleep. I could feel Auburn's encouraging soul wavelengths. I finished the piece and Auburn was now smiling at me.

"Good job," she stood and patted my head. "Y'know what, I never asked for your name."

"Me either," I replied and shrugged,dislodging my silk scarf. She gasped at what she saw. My black Sanzu Line was clearly visible. I'm surprised she didn't notice the half marks on my wrists. I looked at her questioningly.

"You're a reaper?" she asked cautiously, suddenly her wavelengths felt anger and despair. I nodded in response.

"Yes. Why?" I asked her. "Didn't you see the marks on my wrists?" I held up my arms, showing the identical black half marks around my arm. Her tanned face reddened slightly, most likely out of anger. Her face slowly lost its red, slowly but definitely.

"Sorry, I just have a thing against reapers," she awkwardly smiled. "I'd rather not talk about it." I smiled and stood.

"What's your name?" I asked. She had the slightest ghost of a smile.

"Kalee Marshall. My meister's name is Castiel Aphorn. We both have quite weird names. I guess it suits us." Again with the awkward smile.

"My name is Carter Death. And my sis- brother's name is Kai Alistair." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. It suddenly got awkward really fast.

"I figured. Your brother is so popular. But could you answer me one question?" I nodded. " Why does your brother have blonde hair while you have black? I always thought when a reaper had a child, they would be 100% reaper..."

To avoid that question, I looked at my pocket watch. " Oh look at the time! We should be getting home!" I rushed over to Kaity and pulled of my jacket, wrapping her in it. Her hat fell off and I didn't even notice. I picked her up bridal style and opened the door,saying my good byes and left.

"What the fuck Crater," Kaity mumbled in her sleep as I walked back home in the light of the setting sun.

**.:Chapter II End:.**

* * *

**Hi again! I hope as the plot thickens the chapters get progressively longer.  
****And I just forgot something seriously important.  
****A disclaimer.  
****Readers, forgive my stupid idiotic mind.**

**SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**There.**

**~Shouran**


End file.
